BlockParty
BlockParty is a game on the Hive which requires solid concentration and good reaction times. Game structure Players spawn in on a 48x48 block floor made of clay. There are 25 rounds in total, and each round a color is selected and players must stand on a block of the selected color before the timer runs out, otherwise they fall to their death. Each round the timer gets shorter, making it more difficult to find the right color in time. The game ends once everyone dies and there is only 1 player remaining. Powerup List A Powerup beacon will occasionally spawn on the floor during a game in a random location, and can be claimed by punching it (left- clicking). Claiming the Powerup beacon gives the player either a Powerup, Instawin or Curse. Powerups Powerups appear in your hotbar and can be used whenever. You can have multiple Powerups in your hotbar at once: * Colour Rain (magma cream) - Using this Powerup causes a rain of snowballs to fall across the whole map. Any snowball that hits a block changes the color of that block to a random color * Jump Boost (feather) - Using this Powerup gives you a jump boost which propels you forwards * Teleport (ender pearl) - This Powerup allows a player to teleport to the spot that the pearl is thrown Instawins An Instawin is similar to a Powerup, though its effect is immediate: * Color Bomb - An explosion occurs painting the blocks surrounding the Powerup in the round color. If the round color has not been revealed yet, a random color is chosen instead. * Nightvision 45s - Gives the player nightvision for 45 seconds, making blocks and block colours more easily visible Curses Curses take effect immediately after claiming the Powerup beacon, and hinder gameplay in some way: * Blindness 10s - Causes the player's view to go dark for 10 seconds, making it difficult to see blocks and block colours * Jump Disabled 10s - Removes a player's ability to jump for 10 seconds * Random Teleport - Causes a player to be teleported to a random part of the floor Ranks * First Step by Default * Party Animal after having obtained 100 or more points * Ballerina after having obtained 500 or more points * Raver after having obtained 1,000 or more points * Freestyler after having obtained 2,500 or more points * Breakdancer after having obtained 5,000 or more points * Star after having obtained 10,000 or more points * MC Hammer after having obtained 20,000 or more points * Carlton after having obtained 35,000 or more points * Destroyer after having obtained 50,000 or more points * Famous after having obtained 75,000 or more points * Dominator after having obtained 100,000 or more points * Fabulous after having obtained 150,000 or more points * King of Dance '''after having obtained 200,000 or more points * '''Choreographer after having obtained 300,000 or more points * Happy Feet after having obtained 400,000 or more points * Jackson after having obtained 500,000 or more points * Astaire after having obtained 625,000 or more points * Swayze after having obtained 750,000 or more points * Legendary '''after having obtained 1,000,000 or more points * '''Billy Elliot after having obtained Top KEK Trivia * The first floor is always the same for every game, and features The Hive logo and IP in the centre References